Whispers In Her Head
by kenziestar
Summary: You should kill snow white You should kill Gold, make him pay for Neal's death You should make the evil queen your bride


**Just something I started over the summer I thought I'd post. Should I leave it as a one shot or make it something more? Happy reading.**

 **A/N I own nothing.**

 _They are afraid of you, of us_

 _They want to kill you_

 _You are not like them anymore_

Watching Emma as she stares blankly, with a frown out the window, Regina knows the voices are back.

"Emma?" she says trying and failing to pull the blonde out of her own head.

 _You should kill snow white_

 _You should kill Gold, make him pay for Neal's death_

 _You should make the evil queen your bride_

"Emma!" She calls out this time grabbing Emma's hand, it's as cold as ice, but Regina pushs that thought away as the blonde slowly turns to look at her.

"They're back aren't they?" Regina asks, deep brown eyes staring into blank emerald ones.

"Yes," is all Emma says.

"What are they saying now?"

"That everyone wants to kill me, who I should kill, that I'm not like everybody else. Niko has always been in love with you, he says I should make you my bride." Emma says in a low monotone voice.

"You said they say things off of what you want in the depth of your heart. Do you want to marry me?"

"I have wanted to be with you from the moment you agreed to let Henry forget about you, let me take him to New York." The blonde says, voice empty of any emotion that should be associated with such a confession.

"What about Hook?"

"Hook was a safety net. I have never let myself have what I really want because it could be used as leverage for my enemy's. Learned that in foster homes when the kids would take anything that I wanted or liked." Emma says with a small amount of monotony dropping replaced by something that sounds more familiar to the brunettes ears.

"You know I have Robin." Regina says pulling her hands away from the blonds.

"Tink told you your true love would have the tattoo of a tree and that it would be on their left arm."

"That's correct."

"Then why Robins tattoo is on his right?"

"Tink gets some things wrong sometimes." The older woman says with a frown.

"But what if she didn't? When I was in New York I got a tattoo on my left arm. And you can't say I knew what the tattoo meant because I didn't know anything about you when I got it." Emma says taking off her red jacket, pulling up the sleeve of her sweater, revealing the tree tattoo.

"But the way I feel about Rob-". Regina starts but Emma cuts her off.

"Is a spell. I made a deal with Gold so he would give you a love potion, and I would break Hooks heart like he broke Golds when he took Gold's wife." Emma says turning her attention back out the window, the frown appearing again seconds later.

"You put a spell on me?" Regina says, straining to keep her voice low as not to attract attention.

"No, Gold put a spell on you."

"Tell him to take it off. You are the one I am supposed to be with so I want to be with you."

"It can only be broken with a kiss."

"Then kiss me!" Regina says loudly getting the attention of everyone in the dinner except from the person she is sitting across from.

 _It's not safe yet, if you do it now she will be in danger when the next threat comes._

"Mila says it's not safe yet, you will be in danger when the next threat comes."

"Emma I am the second most powerful person in town, I'm sure I would be able to protect myself."

"Not yet." Is all Emma says.

 _She can take care of herself_

 _She did rule an entire kingdom_

"Emma, look at me." Regina says and it takes two more tries before Emma finally looks at her. "Let me love who I am meant to love. Let me love you Emma."

 _She did have Rumpel begging for mercy from a jail cell for the better part of a decade_

"Okay, but not here, there are too many people watching us." Emma says and Regina looks up and several people quickly look away.

"We can go to my house. Robin took the boys out on a camping trip in the woods."

"Okay." Emma says still staring out the window.

"Do you want to walk or teleport?"

"Teleporting is easier." Emma says and with a swirl of red smoke she is gone.

"Right behind you." Regina says disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke arriving in her foyer in time to see Emma disappearing into the kitchen. When Regina gets to her kitchen Emma is sitting at the table with two pieces of the apple pie the brunette had made earlier.

"This one isn't poisoned is it?" Emma asks with a smile.

"No, this one is not poisoned." Regina says sitting down next to the blonde, picking up the fork. "How did you know I made a pie?" she asks then taking a bite.

"You smell like apples and cinnamon and vanilla. You always smell like apples but you smell like cinnamon and vanilla when you make a pie."

 _Her skin must taste like apples_

"What?" The brunette asks when she sees Emma smile and blush.

"Niko thinks your skin might taste like apples." Emma says still smiling.

"I use apple butter moisturizer so I might taste like apples." Regina says moving her hair to one side.

"I always pictured us like this. Eating pie after Henry's gone to bed, except Henry's gone camping with Robin and isn't upstairs."

"How could you be in love with me and be able to see me happy with someone else?"

"Knowing you were safe and happy is all I could ever want. Even if the happiness was a spell. I was acting on the phrase, If you love something you let it go." Emma says after taking a bite.

"There's another part to that phrase, if it loves you it will come back. I want to come back to you Emma. Let me come back to you."


End file.
